1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices integrated on a single substrate and a method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of forming various types of electronic devices on a single substrate by using a printing process and the fabricated structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the method of fabricating flexible, organic or printable electronic products, the design and the development of each electronic device in the product are respectively performed according to the product application. For example, most of the companies or enterprises fabricating the display only design the electronic devices (e.g. transistor, capacitor, etc.) of the display. The companies or enterprises fabricating the memory apparatus only design the memory devices. Usually, the advantage of the method is that the performance of a single electronic device may be quite preferred, but if it is intended to integrate different electronic devices, it is necessary to cost time and energy to research the possibility of integration, and further once the design of the product is changed, it is necessary to research the possibility of integration once again. Therefore, the conventional method has difficulty in integration, and the procedure of fabricating the product may become relatively complicated.